GOTU (Ch 22: Closer Then Ever)
Chapter 22: Closer Then Ever Near the Northern Kingdoms Soren discussed with Moss about the Pure Ones and their latest actions."As you already heard Moss,The Pure Ones somehow managed to launch an attack on us with superior numbers." "I heard there was a lot of wounded during that battle." "There could have been more if it wasn't for a brave group of colorful puffins that call themselves penguins along with a band of others." "Tell me more about these colorful puffins." "During Beyond the Beyond after I defeated Striga,I was about to save Coryn,a younger version of Nyra appeared to my surprise. As I was distracted fighting two owls,several snowies whose names are Analysis and Connor. Included Whiskered Screeches also appeared to assist me. That is when even more appeared,including two younger versions of Kludd and Ifghar. I got to witness the bravery of the snowy owls as they had no battle armor on,yet still stood up against owls that were better then them." Just as it seemed,the arrival of three penguins settled Nyra into retreat. Their names are Erik,Mumble and Jordan,they all claim themselves to be from a different universe." "Well!I would like to meet them in person for myself then..." "If you let me explain more Moss,Those whiskered screeches that I brought up happens to be...Ezyl." "Lyze!?"Soren just smiled a little bit."But how?" "You have to come to the tree to find out yourself."A messenger flew to Soren,out of breath. "King Soren!Your highness!It's terrible!The Ga'Hoole Tree has come under attack again!" ---- The British Armor division or 7th SAS paratrooper regiment as they were called,continued on the dirt road as Jordan and Erik rode in a truck while Vincent,Jack and Andrew rode in one of their own. "Where do you think we're going Jordan?" "Where ever this road takes us...where ever these soldiers are going."Up the road ahead there was a old town that separated them from the other."Hold position lads!"The vehicle halted on command. "Jordan!Erik!Mind asking one of the locals about where we are?" "I don't think it's the best time,besides what would happen if we get..."A loud rocket like motor began to sound."Everyone out!" "Enemies firing off to our right!"The british soldiers disembarked their trucks,and taking cover. The Sherman fireflies began to aim their 17-pounder guns at the machine guns,destroying them. "Lads!Move forward...into the town!"One of the British Soldiers yelled."Wait!We don't know if what's in that town!" "I know the risk!Thats why I am putting you guys in charge."Before the soldier could continue,Andrew asked a question. "Why's that tank just sitting there." "It's got no field of vision,Andrew!"Jordan came up beside his side,Andrew got an idea."Jordan,tell the tank where to aim..." "Why me!?" "You were in the SAS right?You should know these things better then me,I am only an expert on rocks and fossils." "I have to remind you that!Only certain humans can understand penguins!" "Fine!I'll tell them but you have to repay me afterwards!"Jordan and Andrew got onto the Firefly."What do I say to them Jordan?" "Say simple words like top floor and two story building...including the type of weapon." "Alright!Jordan!Start looking!"Jordan didn't have to look far,light was flashing bright yellow out of one of the buildings. The penguin pointed his flipper."Aim for that building..." "Enemy Machine Gun!Top Floor!Three story building to the right!"The firefly aimed it's gun at the house. A few seconds later,the building was no more."Nice work!" "Give me the next one..."An enemy tank was coming down the road they were headed on,Jordan ordered Andrew to aim for it." "Enemy Tank!Near the three story building!"The large gun turned to the tank but before it was able to get a shot. The enemy tank shot first."Get down!"The shell wised above their heads,disappearing into the fog behind them. The firefly destroyed the tank soon after. "Nice shot!They ain't getting up..." "Enemies in full retreat across the town...lads!"The tanks continued to move up the road,coming up next to a river."There're more ahead!Get that building on the left!That's their stronghold!" "Two story building!Down the river!First floor!" The tanks shot simultaneously at the building,causing it to collapse. "Good work!" "I think that's all of them!"Jordan jumped from the tank,waddling the rest of the way. "I am not sure about that!"Jordan led Erik,Jack,Andrew and Vince as they sneaked around the ruins of a medieval town comeing up to the ruins of a old castle. With the British Forces setting up base camp in the ruins of the castle. The five moved forward deeper. Jordan who was still leading,noticed a door at the end of the hallway they were in. As Jack opened the door,Jordan looked inside the room. It had columns of light surrounding a teleporter."It's that?" "It is Jordan..." "You think this is how he manage to teleport his army including to this universe..." "It has to be."Andrew stated,"There isn't any other way."The two penguins gasped."If he has more of these,it could get out of hand!" "If this is unstable then this is why all those ships are appearing." "Speaking of which,where does this teleporter lead to anyway?"A explosion jumped them off their thoughts."Maybe right now...we have to rest for a bit."As the British captured the town and established the castle as their base. With everything calming down,Erik dosed off into daydreaming. He needed this time all to himself,He began to hum a tune that he thought himself. Meanwhile Bo was still saddened about losing Erik and Evan. As she helped out with Slyvana and Digger as they taught the owlets,Bo thought of what would she do. She knew that Erik and Evan are still out there somewhere but she couldn't drive herself to do something about it."Miss Boadicea..."Even Elle couldn't do anything,both of them couldn't do anything about it."Miss Boadicea!"Bo snapped out of her mind."Wa...wat?" "You were distracted..."The owlets giggled as Bo checked her surroundings,Bo blushed in embarrassment."Sorry class!I..." "You don't have to apologize..." "What were you trying to ask me?" "Would you demonstrate a song for us?"Bo give a stare at the two burrowing owls beside her,she give a sigh of preparation. "I guess you little ones won't understand this but my long time friend first sung this song the night during our graduation." "(Erik&Bo)Strangers in the night exchanging glances. Wondering in the night what were the chances we'd be sharing love before the night was through?" "Something in your eyes was so inviting. Something in your smile was so exciting. Something in my heart told me I must have you!" "Strangers in the night, two lonely people we were strangers in the night up to the moment when we said our first hello little did we know love was just a glance away a warm embracing dance away." "And ever since that night we've been together. Lovers at first sight, in love forever. It turned out so right for strangers in the night." Jordan cheered as he witnessed Erik sung the song with his voice."Beautiful!Grandpa!Just Beautiful!"Erik was proud that Jordan enjoyed his singing but it would have been more better if Bo and Evan was listening. "Jordan...I..." "I know...Collin would have liked it too." ---- Amy and David caught up with Richard and Irena,who were just perched on a tree."We flew as far as we could."The four rested on the tree until David scooped down to a hollow,not occupied. "I am glad that we got out of that place,that cold and dark room is just too much for us."A voice made the four stand alert."Why's that?" "What!Who's there!" "Name is Mist."The voice sounded very close,they looked until just then their eyes caught a spotted owl on the branch above them." "I can't believe it!Your really real!" "You look like you seen a scroom..."Mist took the burrowing owl by the wing."You must be honored." "I really am!"Amy realized where they were."Hey!I know what kingdom we're in now!We're in the forest kingdom of Ambala!" ---- Thora along with her other self searched the library of the Ga'hoole tree,they wanted to find out what was their future like. Their future however was not found in any of the books that was searched,their only future could be told by just one owl."Thora!You shouldn't be turning this place inside out!"The voice directed at the two snowy owls came from Ezyl(1). "Lyze!I have to find out about our future!What would happen to us so we could stop it!"Lyze(1) give a slow nod towards his mate. Lil(1) drew closer to the two snowies."Thora!Soren said that the others will reveal everything once they are ready." "But..."Before Thora(1) could finish her sentence,she bumped into a bookshelf which caused a pile of books to fall on her,she cried as she was bombarded by the heavy objects."Thora!"The five owls removed the books as fast as they could."Thanks Lyze..."Lyze(2) got to his talons."What's behind this bookshelf?" "No idea..." "Cmon!Help me with this!"All of them moved the bookshelf away,revealing a hidden door. As they passed through the door,they all saw more books but not just any. One book interested Lyze(1) that he took a closer look at it,the book had his name stamped on the front cover."What the great glaux!" The title of the book was called "The Book of Ezylryb."(Also known as Rise of a Legend) "This has to be it!It has to be Thora!" ---- "Analysis?"Alissa walked to her mate with a bitter mood."If you find Richard or Irena on this trip..." "If I do find them,I'll do everything I can to bring them back safe and sound." "Remember our song memo Analysis!Never look back and never look down!"The snowy owl figured that she was right about the memo."I know what I must do."As Analysis rounded a corner towards the parliament. Three owls caused him to lose his concentration,startling them."Hello Bell!Hello Bash!Hello Blythe!" "Hello Mister Analysis!"The three said at once."I see your doing well today." "Indeed we are,after you helped us escape certain death."Having the three young owls in front of him give him,intension of talking to Pelli." You three happen to know where your mother is at this time?" "Why certainly Mister Analysis,We'll take you to her."Analysis followed the three similar looking owls towards a hollow only reserved for the king and queen. He understood as he already knew the kingdom was under the form of a monarchy. Pelli quickly greeted her three daughters,as she saw them."Hey mum..." "Bell...Blythe... What do you need?"The three eyed Analysis as he bowed infront of Pelli. She quickly reacted to what he did."Analysis!You don't need to do that." "It's a proper introduction I suppose."The older barn owl thanked her daughters for their own hospitality."Tell me what on your mind?" "I would like several of the best owls to come and help search for my missing children."Pelli could feel the determination that Analysis was feeling."I can't order such an huge amount of owls to accompany you until the parliament decides to take action." "Their own approval is what limits me." "If that's the case then lets go to the parliament."There was at least eight of different species gathered around the queen and her "new" friend. The snowy owl stood in the center,with the queen to the side. "Everyone!I called you all here to discuss the possibility of sending a few of the best guardians we have on a search and rescue mission over a wide area with this owl."The owls took their time to think,occanally staring back at the snowy. One of them speaking up."I vote to support this lass anyway I can."Another one responded."I vote to support him too." After a while the votes were passed up,it was six against four. Meaning most of them supported Analysis to lead the journey."Thank you for your votes everyone." "Analysis,you can choose whoever you want to go with you." "First off,I want Cleve and Otulissa with me." "How about us?"Everyone turned to see Lyze,Lil,Thora and their counterparts."You six are willing to go on this mission?" "If it's for the best,we would like to return the favor." "Alright...I guess I can accept it."Lyze give a slight smile,the real reason now that he discovered the knowledge of Thora's future and his,was to convince Ifghar change sides. Also his other self was determined to win back. Both of them changed their moods as they discovered their older now deceased self had indicated he didn't really care about Ifghar. The book now tuckered back on a shelf in Ezylryb's library shown to them how their own lives would change in a second. "Traveling in the day time would be dangerous due to the crows being out."Thinking of this made Analysis whispered out."The crows back on my planet are a lot nicer then this." "We better get a move on!The sky won't stay dark forever."Cleve was able to say to Analysis."Let the search begin!"The nine owls took off into the sky,wanting to complete their own task. Unknown to them,a young barn owl followed closely behind them,also following closely was everyone else. ---- Location Unknown,South of the Forest Kingdom of Ambala 11:59PM Night 2 "We're going to search for a way out of this place."Terrie cried out."I can't wait any longer!A day without eating something is bad for us..." "Seeker is trying to starve us to death! "There is not much time!"Terrie and Riney took the Ipad,overlooking the map."If me and my sister stand correctly,there's got to be a freezer hidden among the rooms." "If that's the case then...why don't we just go out there..." "Try to think Atticus...Those snakes we encountered last night...could still be there."Atticus wasn't bothered."Well in that case,if they come near me then I'll tear them some new scales..." "Really!Atticus...Then how come I saw you scared along with us when the lights went out." "We going to have to go find out where we can get some fish." "Erik,Atticus you keep an eye out if anything goes wrong." "Is it true?Are they back? "So...who volunteers to go out there in that dark cave?"Atticus asked."We'll go!"Holly,Evan,(D)Bo and Angie volunteered." "Bo..." "What Erik?" "...Be careful out there..." "I will Erik."Both (D)Erik and (D)Bo hugged each other,both blushing. (Evan)"Somewhere, something's hiding in the dark..." (D)Bo:"Somewhere, Gragg's out there, slithering free..." (Angie)"Somewhere here, a monster's on the move..." (Evan)"Something tells me, we're all gonna be...dead." "Okay Holly!The room should be infront of you then on the left..."Holly blindly moved to left but Erik intervened."Your other left." "Sorry Erik..."Holly entered the room but couldn't find anything."Can't find anything here." "Then come back to the office." (Angie)"Come on, Angie, find it!Don't let things get any worse!" (D)Erik:"There, dead ahead!Should be shiny and bright!" (Angie)Looks like somebody got to it first!" (Evan)"Somewhere here's a door I'm suppose to find..." "Is he always like this?"(D)Erik asked Holly."Can't blame him for the darkness." (D)Erik:"Evan, turn around,you dim behind." "Found..."Evan fell silent as he found a door without a doorknob on it."Uh oh..." (D)Bo marched into her side of the room."Someone help!I can't find this alone..." (D)Erik:"Camera's down...look sharp,you're on your own..."(D)Bo searched around the room until he found a chick sized door leading to the freezer. There was just one box of frozen fish left."Found it!" "Great Bo!Grab a big one just enough for us..."(D)Bo opened the box,getting the biggest fish she could find.(The fish was the size as the fish Erik sled down with during HF2) But waiting for her outside the freezer was Gragg(3). She screamed,wadding fast for the office."He's coming!"(D)Atticus hit the button at the exact moment Bo came into the office. The metal door closed before the snake could get in."Yeah!"Gragg hissed at the chicks."You might have won again chicks but next time!It won't be lucky!"Bo took a few pecks at the fish."It's frozen solid alright!" "We're going to have to use our own body heat to melt it then."Everyone held any part of the fish they could deeply in their feathers,All of them shivered as the cold fresh made contact with theirs. The fish started to slowly melt to the right condition for even a small beak to peak the tough skin open,the downside was that they were all cold. "Okay!There is only enough for us so we need to split an equal amount for everyone."Terrie said as she faced the group of chicks around her. Category:Crossovers Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions